


Thank My Lucky Stars

by RayreeAnne



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Fluff, One Shot, University Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayreeAnne/pseuds/RayreeAnne
Summary: It is Lucy Heartfilia' first day in the fall semester, and the stars seemed to align for her. She's reunited with a childhood friend for the first time in years. (Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.)





	Thank My Lucky Stars

Today marked first day of fall semester classes. Fairy Tail University was full of rich history thanks to the founder, Mavis Vermillion. Mavi the Fighting Fairy was the mascot. The university bled crimson and gold. 

Lucy Heartfilia was a solid five foot five. The eighteen-year-old was proud of her slender, top heavy figure and worked hard to keep in shape. Blonde hair reached her waist while bangs covered her forehead. A warm shade of brown made up her eyes. She wore a cute red cami, jeans, and white shoes. Even though it was hot out, her bag contained a jacket. It wasn’t on her schedule to freeze from the AC.

She worked her way through campus on foot, taking in the sights. Some people had the leisure of being lazy on their own time. Others grouped with friends. To the left, a black–haired cyclist steered with one hand while looking down at his phone in the other. Lucy looked ahead of him to see a blue-haired girl. She stood in place, looking over the map in her hands. They were both oblivious to the accident that could unfold. It might get ugly.

“Hey, watch out!” Lucy warned.

They both looked up and saw the other. The cyclist attempted to veer away, but wiped out. Lucy rushed over to check on him, but the girl reached him first. “A–are you all right?” she asked, kneeling beside him.

He detangled himself from his bike and sat up, still having a hold of his phone. “I’m good.” As Lucy stepped up to them, he looked up at her. “Thanks for the heads up.”

“I’m glad I warned you in time…Even if you fell.”

“Better me then the both of us.”

“Are you hurt anywhere?” the girl asked.

He looked himself over. “I don’t see any blood, so I think I’m good.”

She sighed in relief.

He shrugged. “My fault for not paying attention.”

“Let’s get you off the ground,” Lucy said, holding out a hand. 

He took it and got on his feet. “Thanks.”

The girl stood as well, clutching the map to her chest. Lucy noticed it. “Do you know where you to go?” she asked.

She shook her head. “Juvia is lost, and doesn’t know where her class is.”

“I can point you in the right direction,” the guy offered.

“R–really?” 

“Yeah, I know this place like the back of my hand. It’s my second year here.”

She smiled. “Juvia is a sophomore, too, but Juvia is a new student here.”

“I’m Gray, by the way.”

“Juvia.”

Something dawned on Lucy. “And I’m going to be late! Bye!” Knowing the two were fine, she left them.

She stole a glance at her phone’s screen. The time mocked her. She was officially late. Her walk picked up into a speed walk. Maybe the professor would cut her some slack if she heard what happened?

Lucy made it to the building, and opened the door. She was on the left side of the room. The small lecture hall’s descending rows and stairs lead down to the lone desk and board. Everyone was seated except Lucy and the well–rounded woman on the floor.

The professor cut herself off and looked up at Lucy. “Oh, a straggler.”

“There was a small accident,” she blurted. “I helped out and left when they were both fine.”

“You’re quite all right, Miss…What’s your name?”

“Lucy Heartfilia.”

“Well, Miss Heartfilia–” she began.

On the right side of the room, one individual made sudden movements. Hands slammed against a table. He stood and looked around. “Luce?” he shouted.

The room fell utterly silent.

Her breath hitched. There was only one person who ever called her that. She happened to be looking at him.

The years had been kind to him. With a broad chest and fit build, he certainly had filled out. Spiky pink locks were mussed around and a cowlick made a portion of his bangs stick up in the front. Mesmerizing, dark green eyes were locked on her. His red tee paired with black athletic shorts and black shoes.

“N–Natsu?” Lucy stuttered in disbelief.

There wasn’t any hesitation. He abandoned his belongings at his spot. “Luce!” His feet tripped over a bookbag in the aisle, but kept his balance. One hand to a desk, he used it as leverage to leap over a row.

Securing her bag, Lucy rushed to him. “Natsu!”

On the stairs, they met in a tight embrace. His arms wrapped around her, one hand holding the back of her head. She grabbed handfuls of the back of his shirt. 

They finally pulled their heads back, but didn’t let go of the other. Her mouth was level with his eyes. She was on the verge of crying. His green orbs were misty.

“I–I missed you, Lucy,” he said, holding it together.

“I missed you, too.”

“Seven years is too long.”

“Way too long,” she agreed.

A big grin came across his face. “Let’s not wait that long again.”

She smiled. “All right.”

A reality check happened. Crying filled the room. All eyes landed on the professor. She wiped away tears, but more replaced them. “I’m a sucker for Hallmark movie moments!” she balled. One hand blindly felt for her tissue box at her desk while the other waved through the air. “D–don’t mind me!” she sobbed.

“Hey,” Natsu said to regain Lucy’s attention.

She turned her head back to him. “What?”

A plethora of questions erupted from his mouth. “Do you want to grab coffee after this? Wait, do you drink coffee? Oh, do you wanna sit by me? Are you single? Will you marry me?”

A laugh rose out of her. “Let’s start with getting through class and talking afterward. And yes, I’m single.”

His face lit up. “You’re sitting by me then.”

“Do I have a choice?” she teased.

“No way.”

He kept contact by holding her right hand with his left. He led the way, reclaiming his spot. She took the seat to his left and settled.

Once the professor collected herself, she asked a question. “How do you two know each other?”

“Childhood friends.” Natsu seemed rather proud of the fact. “She moved away seven years ago, and I haven’t seen her since.”

“Today changed that,” Lucy added.

The professor sniffled. “I’m so happy for the both of you.”

“Thanks!” Natsu said.

Lucy stole a glance at him. Yes, this was real. Now all she had to do was get through this class.

**x-X-x ******

It felt like an eternity to pass. Side by side, Lucy and Natsu left the hall. They found a shaded spot in the grass. After she sat down, she caught him staring. “What?”

He reached forward and booped her nose. “Yep, you’re real.”

Laughing, she swatted his hand away. “We hugged earlier, remember?”

“I know, but I’m just making sure.”

Her lips curved into a small smile. “You haven’t changed.” 

“Look who’s talking…” His eyes flickered to her chest. “W–well, your hair’s bigger. Longer! Your hair’s _longer ___.”

“And you aren’t scrawny anymore.”

He grinned. “Right?” he exclaimed. “Only took me a few years.” He sobered up. “How have you been?”

There had been many moments. Many were sweeter than others. Some were life changing. Others would never be forgotten, for the good and the bad. “I’ve handled every punch life’s thrown at me.”

“Atta girl! What about Jude?”

She tucked hair behind an ear. “He passed away last year.”

His face fell. “Luce…I’m sorry to hear that.”

“He got sick, but was able to go peacefully. He left his business to Capricorn, and he’s done an amazing job with it. I know Dad would be proud of him.”

“I’m sure he’s proud of you.”

“He’d tell me that every day.” She changed the topic. “What about you?”

His face lit up. “Wait until I tell Igneel and Grandeeney about this!” He loudly gasped. “Just kidding! Wait until they see you!”

She knew Igneel as Natsu’s adoptive father, but wasn’t familiar with the other name. “Who’s Grandeeney?”

“Oh, the old man married her a few years ago. She has an adopted daughter, Wendy. She’s a freshman in high school.”

The Dragneel family grew. She was happy for them. “That’s great.”

His excitement grew. “You should come over. Pops would love to see you again. And you can meet Grandeeney and Wendy.”

“I have one more class.”

“That’s lame,” he huffed.

She took out her cell phone. “What’s your number?”

“Ooo, good call.”

After they swapped information, they continued to catch up. They picked up where they left off, learning tidbits about the other. Things circled back to reminiscing about their shared childhood.

“Seven years, huh?” Natsu mused. “That’s a long time.”

“Think of all the stars that aligned for this. For us. We met again.”

“Guess I can thank my lucky stars.” His tone was sincere.

“Maybe the universe wants us to be together.”

He smirked. “Is that your way of asking me out?”

Only now did her brain process what she said. Her face grew hot. “What I meant was, after I moved away, everything that happened since–”

His laughter interrupted her. “You’re still a weirdo.”

She puffed her cheeks. “Am not.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Luce.” He stood up and held out his left hand for her.

She grabbed it with her right hand and pulled herself up. They lingered before letting go of the other. They stood somewhat close to each other, though.

“What are you doing until your next class?” Natsu asked.

She shrugged. “I planned on chilling on campus to kill time. Read a book or something.”

“I’ll keep you company then. You know, be your moral support and all.”

“That’s so considerate of you,” she chuckled.

He perked up at the sound of her laugh. “What are friends for?”

Her heart swelled. “Childhood friends,” she corrected.

“Plus, we still have more catching up to do,” he pointed out.

“Do we?” she teased.

“Yeah, you have to come over to the house.”

She wanted to go with the flow. “Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Surprise! It’s been a little awhile. Had this in my system, and figured I’d get it out there. Hope you enjoyed it! ~RayreeAnne


End file.
